Christmas at King's Cross Station
by Ampersand Ellipsis
Summary: Petunia grudgingly picks Lily up from King's Cross Station for Christmas holidays and meets Messrs MWPP.


Petunia Evans paced back and forth between Platforms Nine and Ten at King's Cross Station. It was Christmas break at university and she had promised her parents she would pick up her younger sister, Lily, on her way home for the holidays. As usual, when it came to things concerning Lily, Petunia was in a towering rage.

"Platform 9 ¾!" she muttered savagely. "As if there were such a thing! If Vernon hadn't needed to go to that conference I could have spent the holidays with _his_ family. At least they're normal…."

A noisy group of teenagers pushed past Petunia, causing her to look up. It was then that she spotted her sister's flame-red hair in the crowd.

"Pet!" Lily called happily. "I didn't know you were coming!" Lily moved quickly to her sister and gave her a warm hug. Petunia pulled back awkwardly and started to walk towards the car, but Lily grabbed her hand and held her fast.

"James! Sirius!" Lily said, waving at two boys behind her. One had glasses and short black hair that stuck out all over. The other had long black hair that flopped into his eyes. "This is my sister Petunia. Pet, this is James & Sirius," Lily said.

James smiled & said hello, but did not move from his place on the other side of Lily. Sirius, on the other hand, moved smoothly over to her. Petunia stood petrified as he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulled her close and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Hello Pet," he whispered into her ear.

"Oh give it a break, Black," Lily laughed. "Don't mind him, Petunia," she said as she disentangled her sister from Sirius. "He can't help himself. Sirius, dear, why don't you use some of that energy to help James put my trunk in the car?"

"Sure thing, Lily, love," Sirius said and gave Petunia a roguish wink as he followed James over to the car.

Petunia remained standing at the gate, her cheeks flushed & her pale eyes wide with wonder. All she could see in front of her was Sirius growing closer and closer, his grey eyes boring into hers….

She was startled out of her thoughts when a calm voice said in her ear, "I hope you don't judge all of us by Sirius."

Petunia spun around to see a tall, slim boy with brown hair. Although he appeared to be about the same age as the others, his face looked tired and older somehow. She narrowed her eyes suspiciously at him.

"I judge whom I choose, thank you very much," Petunia growled in response.

Remus simply smiled and adjusted the boxes on his trunk.

"Where's Vernon?" Lily asked Petunia. "I've been looking forward to meeting him for ages!"

"He had a conference this week," Petunia answered stiffly, still looking at the boy standing next to her.

Lily frowned slightly and said, "Well that's too bad. Maybe over the summer, then? At least let me introduce Remus and Peter before they have to go, too." She pointed in turn to each of them.

Remus again smiled at Petunia as Lily said his name. Then another boy appeared who was rather smaller than the other three. He had watery eyes and a pinched face, not unlike rodents Petunia had seen in the Underground Tunnels.

"Hello, Petunia," he squeaked. "I'm Peter."

"I'm sure she guessed that already Wormtail," Sirius said lazily as he rejoined the group. He leaned over to Lily and said, "She might be a Dementor, but she doesn't seem thick."

Petunia's mouth twisted in disgust and she spat at Sirius, "What did you call me?"

Stifling a laugh, Remus cleared his throat and said, "They guard the wizard prison Azkaban."

Petunia, who had gasped at the word "wizard," pushed through the small circle and marched to the car without a backwards glance. She got behind the wheel and slammed the door shut. Her head was spinning and pounding furiously.

Who did they think they were, talking that way in broad daylight? She asked herself angrily. Why did I agree to this? She started the car, revved the engine and blared the horn. She would give Lily 5 more seconds before she left her with those…demons.


End file.
